


The Invisible Writer

by nocturnalSpectrum



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalSpectrum/pseuds/nocturnalSpectrum
Summary: It was four fifteen in the morning on his third day without sleep that Flug noticed them again. He flicked his eyes to the corner of his lab where they stood and then back to his current project, the writer was back again.Flug notices a being who watches his every move but can't be seen. He knows in his heart this entity is called the writer and wonders if it really belongs in the house.





	The Invisible Writer

It was four fifteen in the morning on his third day without sleep that Flug noticed them again. He flicked his eyes to the corner of his lab where they stood and then back to his current project, the writer was back again.

He took a shaky breath hearing his bag crinkle with the air, he only saw the writer when he went too long without sleep and when his body started to shut down in a demand for him to lay down. And then after that it was only after he pushed through the headaches that he'd start to get a sense of things that weren't there and get shivers down his spine at absolutely nothing.

He didn't know when it really began, maybe it started when he had first entered his contract with Black Hat or maybe it was the first time he died and was brought back with his bosses' magic. Sometimes he saw things that seemed to push at the edges of his reality and called out to him with words that chilled his bones through sound alone. The writer was one of these things. 

He eyes snapped up suddenly when the presence moved, the writer was there in front of him now just staring but even though he knew they were there he couldn't see them. The space in front of him only showed his desk and his lab and not the creature that had been stalking him for weeks. His body rattled around him as he felt eyes boring into his soul and took in every single movement he made with intense focus. He knew that they were writing about him and everything he did, how he was sweating a little as his gut cramped with stress, how his skin was crawling with dread when he looked at them, and how he knew that others would see what they had written. Some days he would even swear they knew what he was thinking and wrote that too.

He didn't know how he knew that or why he even thought to call them the writer except it felt right. The words seemed to click in his head with how perfect they felt in describing what this entity was and what it was doing. He didn't even know how he knew they had moved again, now close to his hands as he started to shake with anxiety at his thoughts, some part of his brain told him he was drifting too far again and needed to get back to work. His tools rattled slightly against the metal of his project and he wondered if Black Hat even knew the writer existed, he wondered if they actually existed or if it was just his mind going haywire off sleep deprivation.

He pushed up suddenly from the table knocking over some screws and wires as his chair scraped backwards filling his lab with noise for a second before he walked across the room to the coffee machine. He had to finish this project by tomorrow or else Black Hat would be angry. It wasn't like he wasn't experienced in ignoring the writer, their presence was just.... extremely unnerving.

It made him question too many things about his world and his life and made him feel ever more like he was standing on the edge of reality and one wrong step would send him plummeting down into the abyss far beyond their worl- He took a deep drink from the new cup of coffee he poured himself.

He had a project to finish.  
He stared at the air where he knew the writer was standing now next to his face and walked carefully on his unsteady feet around them and back to his desk. He would ignore the strange entity and finish the weapon for Black Hat to sell tomorrow in the bid. It was only sheer determination that kept him from falling apart now at their staring, and the fact that Black Hat was far more terrifying when he didn't get what he wanted. This entity didn't do anything other than watch him anyway so he reasoned quickly that they weren't all that dangerous.

Surely after all it was only his own mind turning on him and seeing monsters where they weren't any... but in this house Flug was never sure what was real. Black Hat liked to keep ghosts and other strange pets so maybe... the writer was another one of his pets..

His teeth chattered at the memory of the other monsters but shook his head to focus again as he bit his lip slightly. They all stayed out of his lab because Black Hat ordered them to keep away from the lab after they had broken some of the merchandise one night while terrorizing him. He took solace in the fact he was safe in his lab now, the one place in the house they would never step foot... or tail again. He took another drink from his coffee trying to calm his jittery nerves but flinched when he felt the writer come closer again. Except the writer, they never seemed to really care about that rule, if they were really there that is.. 

Sometimes he felt the writer in his room when he went to sleep but usually they left him alone when he was fully rested, or at least he couldn't feel them anymore. Flug shivered in fear at the thought. Maybe... Maybe he could ask Black Hat to tell them to stay away from him. No it was more likely Black Hat would then tell them to do it more if they _were_ a pet. Flug ran his hand along his paper bag crinkling it slightly to calm himself. He was okay. The writer was just watching. Everything was fine. Nothing bad would happen. Flug was absolutely fine. 

  
\----

Black Hat sat in his office flipping through several old catalogs of their successful weapons when suddenly his head snapped upwards and he scowled deeply growing in size and eating away the light in the room, " _ **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY OFFICE.**_ "

The door slammed shut and the hallway grew quiet after the noise dissipated. Light seemed to return after a few seconds but Black Hat's angry muttering could be heard from behind the door for several minutes longer. Soon enough the house began stirring for an early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun, I know it's not a new concept or anything but the writer who writes the story being felt in the universe of the characters is pretty fun. I got the idea while being really tired haha. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please let me know with even a single word!! n V n


End file.
